displaced allies
by wiseguy2415
Summary: When thing's don't go to plan, rule's are sometimes broken!


Displaced Allies

Cybertron

"Ratchet, we have the matrix, we're coming through" Arcee said in the commlink.

"Rodger that Arcee, but be ready to be sent elsewhere, Megatron is here with intent to kill Jack." Ratchet said.

"Ten-four, over and out." The second in command said.

Gunning her engine, Arcee moved at a speed that not even Jack was a where of, and it scared him, badly.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"We're not going to be in the cave when we get you home." Arcee said.

The space bridge was dead a head, and Arcee showed no sign of slowing down.

"Hang on Jack!" Arcee said. The boy tightened his grip.

They went through the vortex, and that is when things got really interesting.

* * *

Jasper High School, Jasper Nevada, Friday 2:32 pm, passing period

Sierra and Jennifer walk out of their medical class talking about typical things teen girls talk about: boys, cars ext. when suddenly the topic switched to a boy they both found respectful, cute, charming, and responsible: Jack Darby.

"So, would you go out with Jack if he asked you out?" Jennifer asked the cheer-captain.

"Oh! most certainly! That boy is too good to pass up!" Sierra answered smiling.

"I figured you say something like that, considering the way you look at him." Teasing Sierra about her crush was one of her favorite pass times. However, Sierra seems to be taking it well.

"What I find odd though is: he's not here." Sierra said, she was really looking forward to seeing him.

Just as those words left her mouth something blue, green, and everything in between swirled to life in front of the girls.

Awestruck, the girls were pulled from their thoughts at the sound of an engine, an engine that was familiar to both of them, Jack's motorcycle.

The figure riding the bike, However, was wearing some kind of suit.

The girls screamed and dove out of the way as the bike turned over and came to screeching halt while the rider rolled several times before hitting a desk and coming to a painful stop.

Everyone in the hall looked at the newcomer with wide eyes.

A patch on the arm (NASA) made it clear that the man (or woman) was American.

"That is Jack's motorcycle?! Something is not right!" Sierra said more to herself than anyone.

Everyone gathered around the American space agent, and they took notice of the charcoal grey and black on the rusty brown uniform. It was clear he wasn't on Earth where ever he just came from.

There was a pop and a hiss and air started to pass through a ruptured air hose connected to the helmet.

The person in the suit was face down; most likely knocked out from the impact.

And he would suffocate if he didn't remove the helmet soon

* * *

 _Inside the suit._

 _5 seconds later_

He knew that there was something wrong when he opened his eyes, something was broke, internally and externally.

He could feel at least two of his ribs were broken, and a red light in his helmet indicated that there was a leak in the air tank.

'oh great' he thought bitterly to himself.

He started to push himself up and wiped the visor of the sludge on it, that's when he noticed the ground he was on.

'Tile… that's… that's not the base!'

He started to panic internally, if he wasn't in the base, where was he?!

He brought his foot in front of his knee to bring him to a kneeling position, then he looked around, and recognized where he was immediately, after all you don't go to school here for two and a half years and not know it by looks.

And then like a ton of bricks, it hit him, it was Friday, and school has yet to have been let out for the weekend, meaning he most likely had witnesses.

He looked to his right and saw a table, most likely to one responsible for his fractured ribs, and he used it to stand up.

Jack looked around, perplexed that he wasn't wrong, he indeed had an audience.

A few teachers standing protectively in front the students who all looked at him in utter disbelief.

He wiped the rest of the sludge off of the visor, he didn't realize that would happen coming home from another planet, now he at least a solid reason to thank Fowler for the suit, it saved his face (not that he was one for vanity)

He looked up at the crowd, and their face was he needed to see to know, they knew who he was.

* * *

 _Outside the suit_

The astronaut wiped the sludge off his visor revealing the _young man_ in the suit.

Sierra was the first to say anything, "Jack?!" she whispered but everyone gathered heard her say it.

The teachers were shocked to the core, has Mr. Darby always been working for NASA?! Or was there another piece of the puzzle missing?!

Jack was super smart, they all knew that, but if he was so smart, why wasn't he doing better in school?

A high-pitched whistle broke them from the mussing, it was coming from the suit!

And the now Identified _Jack_ was bent off clawing at the helmet like an animal; trying to get it off.

Sierra remembered she had a pair a latex glove in her bag, she quickly grabbed them and slipped them on and approached Jack.

"Ms. Thompson, what do you think you are doing?!" one of the teacher shrieked.

She didn't bother looking for the source of the voice, she just answered, "Helping a friend in need!"

Jack couldn't get a good grip on the helmet, his hands keep sliding, the sludge was hindering the ability to get a solid grip on it.

Sierra now was standing in front of Jack whose face was twisted with agony.

She pounded on the visor, trying to get Jack's attention.

And it worked, on the third knock Jack cast a confused look up at her.

She held up a finger; and grabbed the sides of the helmet.

With narrow eyes, a fixed jaw and a strain, she managed to tear off the helmet, giving Jack some fresh air to breath.

He gasped and collapsed against the wall with a 'thud', and the same time the whistle stopped.

Breathing hard, Jack looked up at Sierra with gratitude in his eye's and a smile on his face, "Thanks!" he said.

Sierra sat the helmet down and knelt beside him, "Welcome!"

Jack turned to the crowd with a sheepish look and said, "Sorry I'm late, had some business to take care of!"

* * *

 _Space bridge cavern, same time_

"Rafael, bridge us home!" Ratchet said, knowing Arcee and Jack were safe for the moment was fine but they (the bots) needed to get out, NOW!

"Hold on old friend…" A new voice said. "…I wish to join you." There stood on the other side of the cavern was Orian Pax.

"Who do think you are 'Pax'?!" Megatron sneered.

The land bridge opened to the teams right.

"Most defiantly, not a Decepticon." Orian answered. He drew his blades and charged the crazed war lord.

Now Megatron was somewhat expecting this, the only thing he was not expecting was the ferocity of Orian.

Orian was doing pretty good considering that he had spared with Megatron to be able to defend himself should anything come up and Megatron wasn't around to protect his friend. Boy was Megs kicking himself now.

Having successfully pushing a war hungry terrorist off his game, he then joined the rest of the Autobots on the other side of the cavern, because he knows that is his sympathies lie.

"Orian, it has been a long time." Ratchet meant that in more ways than one.

"Indeed old friend." The clerk answered.

"We must leave if you are to be safe from the treachery of Megatron." The medic said.

"Lead the way." The 'future' Prime said. Than the remainder of team Prime returned to base with no idea as to what kind of pain two of their other team members are facing.

* * *

When Jack woke up this morning he was ready to get his friend's memories back, what he was not prepared for, however, was explaining to his crush as well as several other class mates as to why he was in a space suit, in the middle of the hall way after coming out of a worm hole that lead halfway across the universe. Boy, fate sure loved screwing around with its victims doesn't it.

"So, space boy, where'd you get the suit?" Sierra asked with a cheeky grin

"Well I…" Jack was cut off by a voice coming in over the commlink.

"Jack! Come in! Do you read me Jack?!" Raf said.

"I was wandering when you'd send for me Raf." Jack said in the commlink

"Sorry, we got the rest of the team back, including Orian."

"So, Optimus is back?" Jack asked.

"Yes and no, we still need you to return his memories to him via the matrix of leadership."

 _Great_

"By the way, where are you? I can't find you on the map." Raf said.

"Ah, is Fowler there?"

"I'm here Jack, what's wrong?" Agent Fowler said.

"You won't shoot me if I tell you, will you?"

"Why would I? You're part of a team keeping Earth safe." Jack cringed.

 _Way to go Fowler!_

"Well…I…kind of…went back to school." Jack said.

Silence

"You're kidding, right?!" Jack could see the shocked expression on the agent's face.

"Would I lie to you Agent Fowler?!"

"Maybe to pull on my star-spangled shorts, but if you really are back at school we got a problem."

"And by problem you mean 'exposure'? I've already got weird looks being sent to me."

"Yes"

"Today's Friday, isn't it?" Fowler asked

"Yeah!"

Jack looked at Sierra.

"Say hi Sierra!"

"Hi Sierra." Sierra joked.

"Believe me now Fowler?"

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Fowler said.

"Raf, I need a bridge and I need it now!" he said at nearly a growl.

"Coming right up Jack." Ratchet answered instead of Raf.

A glowing vortex opened up to Jack's left, and everyone in the room, with the exception of Jack and Arcee, were in awe.

Agent Fowler stepped through the vortex after it was at its fullest diameter.

"Are hurt Jack?" The dark-skinned man asked.

"Couple broken ribs but other than that I am fine!" Jack answered.

The agent nodded, and then turned to the awestricken crowd.

"Great, my superiors are going to have my head for this." The agent said to himself.

"My name is special agent William Fowler, and for the time being I need you all to came with us." The agent said to the crowd.

"Jack go back to base for a checkup."

Jack stood up with the help of the desk and walked over to Arcee, picked her up at the handle bars a rolled her to base.

Sierra picked up the helmet

"Everyone else, follow the way Jack just went." The agent said, as he sent a glare at the redhead

Slowly but surely, everyone went through the vortex.

Autobot Outpost Omega One

Everyone gathered around the opened ground bridge ready to help Jack if he was hurt.

A figure appeared in the vortex, pushing a motorcycle: Jack and Arcee.

Arcee transformed and stretched, and Jack went over to the Table to start taking off his gear.

Arcee passed a concerned glare to her friend.

Then, more humanoid figures came through the bridge, roughly a dozen, followed closely by Agent Fowler.

"Close the bridge." Fowler said.

Raf gave curt nod and sealed the wormhole.

Everyone gathered around the table that Jack was using to put the suit that was 'striping' so to speak wincing occasionally because of his injury.

With the main zipper was down to his waist line, he pulled off the sleeves of the suit exposing the thin white t-shirt he was wearing as well as some well-developed upper body muscles.

The upper portion of the suit was hanging off to the side as Jack turned to see the other teens in the base. Vince and Sierra, as well as all their good friends. And some instructors, as well as the police liaison.

Sierra walked over to the table a put the helmet on it.

Shock, and fear were obvious on their faces.

Heavy foot falls brought everyone out of their thoughts, Optimus Prime was approaching.

"Ratchet said you had something for me." The Prime said to the raven-haired teen.

"Yeah, I do." Jack grabbed something from the pocket of the suit.

Orian recognized it instantly. "The Key to Vector Sigma." The Prime gasped.

"Are you certain I am worthy?" Orian asked.

"You have no idea." Jack responded.

The matrix energy flew to the prime, returning his memories permanently.

The upload was complete, and Optimus Prime returned.

"Thank you, Jack, I am forever in your dept."

"Don't worry about it Optimus, you would have done the same for me."

The reunion was cut short by the all famous party crasher: Ratchet.

"Alright Jack, time for that checkup."

"Great!" he mumbled

Jack placed his hands on his waist and looked down at his feet, a tired sigh escaped his lips as he walked to the repair bay which translates into the medical wing of the base

June intercepted him before he got there, "You're hurt!" she said as she gently hugged him. He returned the hug

"Just a couple of broken ribs…" He waved, "Nothing I can't handle!" he said sincerely.

As she held him she thought of all things he had done over the past few months, between first meeting Arcee, to now, she couldn't be prouder, her son boldly went where every other man would hesitate to agree to go. And he succeeded his mission in bringing back the memory of the leader of the worlds protectors.

Jack grimaced at a sensitive spot she was touching, "I don't mind the hug mom, but I need you ease up a little."

She let go not even a second later, and quickly apologized.

Sierra watched the exchange with mild curiosity, she really liked Jack and seeing him in pain was not pleasant for her, but she understood that this all part of a bigger deal.

Aliens; to be precise.

The subject it's self may be ludicrous to swallow at best, but no one can deny the facts.

Jack Darby was responsible for the support of a valuable team of guardians of this planet, and for it, everyone was in his depth to a degree.

* * *

 **So, you may reconise this as a story I first tried some time ago (Which flopped like a beached whale is I say so myself) but the idea with it the first time was suppose to be what we have now, a one-shot.**

 **Needless to say, I feel much better about this one.**

 **So, my other stories have been on the back burner for some time, I don't like that and aim to change that soon, I'll set a deadline by next Saturday to have** _ **one**_ **update ready for posting, no promises to any of my stories which, but y'all will find out.**

 **But anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this story, if you liked it, fav and comment, and I'll see y'all later!**


End file.
